


How's your summer?

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Ryan, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ryan, But also very weak, Choking, Club Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Jim is Human, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Dreams, Slut Ryan, The weight loss: Part II, Timeline Alterations, Top Jim, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, cocktease Ryan, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: Jim has a sex dream about one Ryan Howard and can't get it out of his headHe could act on it, except hes supposedly in love with PamBut he hasnt seen her in nearly a month, and maybe, maybe a part of him is scared shes not missing him as much as he is missing her...
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodinfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodinfection/gifts).



> Minor timeline alterations. Pam comes back later than expected, Jim proposes later for plot purposes 
> 
> Special shout out to bloodinfection whos fic "i'm the powder, you're the fuse (just add some friction)" I've read probably 50 times now. You are the reason this has rattled in my mind for like a year and demanded to be written!

_Jim had Ryan’s hips pinned to his desk, pistoning into him hard as Ryan writhed and begged for more. Jim was all too happy to give it. It felt good having Ryan under him, writhing with every sharp thrust. It was impressive, not even Pam could take his entire length. Not only could Ryan sit comfortably on nine inches of cock, he was actively begging for more. E_ _very time Ryan came, his body went taught, eyes fluttering shut as he screamed his release. Jim would watch as his dick twitched hard before painting his chest with come. He had already come four times and was dangerously close to his fifth. Jim could tell by the way his muscles spasmed and contracted painfully around his cock._

_“You gonna come for me Ryan?” he asked and Ryan weakly nodded, his head falling back and off the desk as he surrendered and let Jim use his body. That was enough to send Jim over the edge, he snapped his hips roughly until he was filling Ryan’s ass with a groan._

_“More,” Ryan begged when he could finally get his mouth to make the words._

_Jim raised a sweat drenched eyebrow. More? They had been fucking for well over an hour. Even he was starting to get sore._

_“You sure? Aren't you-”_

_“_ Fuck me _Jim, or I’ll find someone else. It’s not like there’s any shortage of people here.”_

_And that had Jim’s head whipping up, catching eyes with Michael, who_

  1. _Wasn't there a second ago,_
  2. _Was very much naked, and_
  3. _Was looking far too eager for his turn..._



_What the-_

_“Stop hogging Ryan, Jim!” The high pitched whine of Kelly’s Kapoor voice came from the same direction. His mouth went dry. When did she get-_

_“_ Yeah _Jim.”_

_His eyes went wide but he refused to look back in the direction of the indigent tone. He’d know it anywhere, and he’d already had the misfortune of seeing Michael naked, there was no WAY in Hell he was turning to see what Dwight-_

Jim jerked awake with a startled gasp, blinking away the remnants of the dream faster than his subconscious wanted, and realizing thankfully, ( _unfortunately)_ , it was just a dream. He was currently sitting at his desk at Dunder Mifflin Paper Company, clothed, and _not_ fucking one temp/boss/ex-boss/fraud/receptionist Ryan Howard over his _girlfriend’s_ desk. God there was so much to unpack in that one thought it was enough to make him want to pass back out on his desk. 

A quiet chuckle to his right had him straightening up suddenly. It probably had _something_ to do with the person it belonged to. 

“Day hasn’t even started and you’re already asleep at your desk?” Ryan tisked, “Not very professional Halpert.” He set down a purple _Support Local Arts_ mug on the reception counter, _Pam’s mug_ , before turning on the overhead lights. 

Jim winced at the harshness of the fluorescent bulbs before glaring at Ryan. “You _do_ remember you’re not my boss anymore right? Makes your opinion kinda obsolete, _Fire-d guy.”_

The nickname was lame, admittedly, but he knew how it got under Ryan’s skin. 

Something dangerous flashed in Ryan’s eyes, his smile coy. “ _Ouch_ , not really a morning person, are ya Jim? I bet Pam likes it though, right?” 

Jim’s neck flushed pink and his dick twitched in interest. He clenched his fist until his nails bit into his hand. It was 6:32 am, Jim had been here since 5 am. Ryan has been here exactly _two minutes_ and he’s already exceeded Jim’s tolerance for bullshit. He let his clenched hand fall against the desk with a slap. He stood abruptly, and Ryan sat in response. Jim’s eyebrows raised curiously. It was too early to try and unpack what that meant, and he really needed to get his thoughts _off_ his dream if he had a prayer of surviving work today. He swallowed down the dregs of his coffee just for an excuse to leave the room. 

* * *

Jim rubbed his eyes as he poured out the half cup of cold coffee down the sink. He had drank through almost an entire karaf by himself this morning. _God he really was fucking tired,_ he thought as he started a second batch. As he waited for the new light roast to brew, he tried to rationalize what the dream could have meant. And why he had it in the first place. 

_Theory 1: Good old fashioned revenge._

Real Ryan was an insufferable dick on the best of days, and for a period of time had made Jim’s life an absolute Hell just for the fun of it. The dream could have been his way of putting Ryan in his place. It was primal, hedonic, and so fucking _hot._ Jim would be lying if he said he didn’t love the surge of power he felt as he reduced Ryan so completely with just his dick. _Get back on track Halpert._ He sighed when the dick in question filled again. He really needed to get a grip on himself. He readjusted himself so it was slightly less obvious how hard he was before fixing a new mug. 

_Theory 2: He was exhausted, lonely, and his subconscious got confused._

Pam had been gone for 10 days and Jim felt like he was rapidly losing his mind. He missed her so fucking much. They hadn’t had to be away from each other for more than a few hours in _years_ . Not since he transferred branches. But lately, between her classes, studying, and new job, she hasn’t had much free time for him. He was pretty sure that over the course of 10 days he had talked to her maybe a total of 7 hours. He was upset. He was _bored_. He was lonely and to top it off so goddamn _horny_ . This week had been doomed to fail the second Pam went out of town. But then, to top it all off, _Ryan_ came back to work. And sat at _her_ desk. Touched _her_ things. He was in Jim’s _direct line of sight_ for 8 hours a day. Every time he thought of Pam his eyes saw Ryan's face. Sharp angles contrasting with the soft curves he was used to. Cold marbled blue replacing the pastel grey ones he was in love with. His dick twitched in response. Maybe his brain had developed some sort of Pavlovian response to Ryan’s face with Pam’s things... 

He shook his head to clear it and grabbed his coffee. _Maybe he should grab a second cup._ He was going to need it if he was going to survive the next 35 minutes. The next person to arrive would be Oscar, but even he wouldn’t be here until at least 7:10. 

35 minutes. 

Alone with Ryan. 

His dick twitched again and he cursed. 

* * *

When he walked back into the office Ryan was still at Reception, but he was shirtless. Jim’s eyes went wide and his mouth dried. Did he fall back asleep and not remember? In case he wasn't, he composed himself and cleared his throat. 

Ryan looked up and frowned. “I knocked over my coffee…Do you have another shirt by chance?”

_Definitely not a dream._

He smirked. “ _Maybe_ shouldn't have caffeine if your hands are already shaking.” It was a cheap shot, throwing Ryan’s recently publicized drug addiction in his face, but he didn’t really care. This was real life, and real life Ryan tried to get him fired. 

Ryan shot him a look that said don’t _fuck with me_ , but it was funny to imagine 5 ft 7 Ryan being able to defeat 6 ft 2 Jim in any sort of fight. Dwight, maybe. 

“Do you have one or not?”

“Yeah, let me go grab it,” Jim said, thankful for the second excuse to get the Hell out of the office.

He walked back past the bathrooms to a set of staff lockers that he was pretty sure only he Dwight and Andy used. Behind slightly rusted blue metal was a fairly stocked ‘emergency kit.’ Between Michael's outrageous plans and Dwight’s constant shenanigans he planned for as much as he could. 

He turned towards the camera when he heard Tom zooming in on his overflowing stash. In addition to a few extra sets of clothes, he had a first aid kit, a 2 month set of MRE’s, 2 gallons of water, shock blankets, and a taser.

“I really, _really_ , don’t know what to expect here anymore.”

At the top of his clothes pile was a shirt he _distinctly_ remembered Pam wearing as a nightgown before she left for New York. She must have left it here on purpose, because she knew Jim would remember, he brought the cloth to his nose. It even still smelled like her. 

He sighed shakily and slammed the locker door harder than he needed to. 

_Well this’ll just clear things up for ya Halpert,_ he thought morosely as he walked back towards the office. 

* * *

“Here you go.”

When the shirt hit Ryan in the face, Jim smirked. 

“Thanks,” Ryan deadpanned, unfolding the faded grey T before rolling his eyes and shaking his head with disapproval. 

_That ungrateful little shit! If he wasn't at work-_

And _that_ thought struck a familiar chord, his subconscious flooded his mind with images from his dream. Ryan had talked back to him, and Jim had finally had enough of it. 

_Jim pinned Ryan to the wall behind reception, his body colliding with the drywall hard enough to knock the teamwork poster down. Ryan moaned under exploring fingers and tight grips._

He blinked back to the real world. Just before the shirt fell past Ryan’s hips he was able to catch an assortment of purple markings across his chest and torso. He swallowed hard. How had he missed those before? Across his left pec was an angry looking suck bruise, complemented by three blackening hickeys closer to his collarbone. Lilac smudges on either side of Ryan’s hipbones peaked out of expensive dress pants and Jim nearly choked. _Jim held Ryan by the hips, fucking up into him at a fast pace over the Reception desk. Ryan tossed his arms back to grab something, anything, for purchase and knocked Pam’s candy dish to the floor. Neither man notices, too lost in eachother._

_“Please Jim, I can handle it,” Ryan insistes with a whine, breath coming out in sharp punches thanks to Jim’s thrusts._

_“Funny how you think your pleasure is taken into consideration here,” he chuckled and Ryan responded in broken,_ _repititions_ _of his name._

_“Jim, Jim, Jim!”_

“Jim! Hey! Earth to Halpert!” 

Jim flushed and shook out his head, not realizing he was still holding his coffee and hissed when the scalding liquid burnt his palm.

_Oh yeah, fresh coffee is HOT, Jim. Jesus christ man, maybe you should go home, take a nap._

Ryan laughed at Jim’s pain, probably considered it poetic justice for ogling. When their eyes met again, and Jim expected to see anger, annoyance, or indifference for his actions. Anything but the hungry anticipation that he was pretty sure only Kelly had recieved before. But maybe he was wrong, there was certainly a side of Ryan Howard most of the office didnt know about. But, he had also hallucinated over half of the events of this morning, so maybe it was just wishful thinking from the exhaustion. He prayed it was the exhustion, because he was so fucking screwed otherwise. 


	2. So screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's just a big cocktease okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof that comments help me work =]  
> Thank you scary_saint and Dealy for leaving comments! This chapter is deticated to y'all!

He had another dream. _Because why_ would _your subconscious give you a break Halpert?_

They were fucking in Michael’s office, on his desk, which was all levels of inappropriate, but Ryan was riding him into the wood so he didn't really _argue_. The desk shook beneath them, all of Michael's toys and trophies spilling off onto worn-flat carpet. When Jim tried to take back control of the pace, _because he was getting dangerously close,_ Ryan refused, pinning his wrists down as he ground his ass down faster, fucking himself at the pace he wanted. 

Jim’s eyes fluttered and he grinned wildly. He never minded pushy bottoms. “Still not good enough for you?”

“I told you what I wanted Halpert, and you’re not giving me enough.” 

“Then by all means,” he exposed his arms in a sign of surrender before tucking them behind his head. He was perfectly content to sit here and let Ryan do all the work.

“ _God_ this is what I'm always telling you! If you put as much effort into _fucking me_ as you did during those two weeks I pushed you I could have come by now!”

Challenge blazed from Jim’s center and snapped him into action. It was one thing to be a bossy bottom, another to insult his sexual prowess. Especially from someone like _Ryan_. His hand shot out and gripped Ryan around the throat, grinning when he had accurately guessed the man’s reaction. 

“You're so predictable Ry, you don't need to try so hard.”

Ryan struggled to fight back, but Jim had the upper hand, _not to mention the additional 50 or so pounds._ He pulled Ryan down and forced their lips together, biting down on the brunette’s lower lip when he tried to speak. 

“Shut up, okay? For once in your life, shut, _up_.” 

Ryan’s eyes sparkled. “ _Yes Daddy_ ,” he whispered, eyes glazing over as the pressure around his throat increased until his breath stopped. 

Jim watched his eyes roll back, his hips shaking at an unsteady pace as he rode out his orgasm, painting Jim’s torso and throat with his release. _Fuck_. Jim thrust up once before his orgasm hit, filling Ryan’s greedy ass with come. 

When he startled awake this time, his sheets were drenched with sweat and come. Jim blinked up at a dark white ceiling, slowly taking in a shaky breath.

He was at home. Alone. _At least he wasn't at the office._ He reached under the covers to unstick himself from his clothing and hissed. His dick was incredibly oversensitive.

“FUCK!”

He grabbed the closest pillow and flung it at the wall, groaning in miserable exasperation. He _would_ be asleep for the first good orgasm he’d had in weeks. Why was the universe out to get him?

* * *

By the end of day 17, Pam still hadn't returned. Ryan and Kelly, content on showcasing their weight loss progress had begun wearing progressively tighter clothing, and the dream still rang fresh in his mind. Though, the second dream he was convinced wasn't entirely his fault. 

Firstly, because Pam’s “10 days, tops!” in New York had turned into almost 30 and he was barely through the second week. And not that he’s _blaming_ Pam, it's not her fault. He’s thrilled at her new opportunity, but he’s incredibly lonely and he’d forgotten how _unbearable_ the office was without Pam around. That compounded on the fact he hadn’t (conciously) gotten off since, _fuck math is so hard right now,_ whatever two days before Pam left was. He was so sexually frustrated he felt dangerously close to snapping. He had already bitten Dwight’s head off over something stupid before 10 am. Everyone else had made an active effort to avoid him after that. Well almost everyone. Ryan was acting like nothing happened. Like the bad mood didn't scare him off at all. But that wasn't all that surprising when he thought about it. Especially given their history. So far, Jim had made it through the first half of the day without popping a boner or getting himself fired. He’d take that as a success. But then Ryan had to walk in back from lunch wearing a fucking skin tight, sheer white V neck and equally tight black jeans and Jim nearly died. 

“Little inappropriate for the office don't you think?” Jim asked hotly, anything to deter from the throbbing between his legs that started the moment the shorter brunette walked in. 

“Jim! What! No, Ryan, Ryan is _hot_? Okay?” And leave it to Michael to ruin an erection. “He can wear whatever he wants to work.” He said something else but Jim stopped listening. He’s never been so thankful/angry for the other man’s obsession with the receptionist. Ryan knew it too. He had to, because he was grinning. 

“Yeah Jim, don't you think I’m hot?”

Jim stood abruptly, grabbing his coat off his chair muttering something about lunch before bee-lining it out of there. He needed to get some fresh air before he had a heart attack. 

* * *

Days 18-24 were more of the same. Jim was frustrated, his office mates continued to ignore him and his bad moods, and Ryan pushed every professional boundary he could ger away with. As if the new look, clothes, and dreams weren't enough of a constant cock tease, Ryan was almost acting as if he knew about Jim's dream.

_No, Jim that’s- thats crazy, you're just tired okay? Tired and really sexually frustrated. And Ryan is just an asshole who is capitalizing on that fact._

But truthfully, Ryan had changed some of his behavior. Ryan would now find excuses to touch him. Tap him on the shoulder, shake his hand, brush by him in the hall, bump his arm in the kitchen. What could usually be excused for accidents began to border on heavy flirtation. They started off innocent enough, but were becoming bolder. Ryan would seek him out, follow him into the break room or the hallway by the lockers, press himself up against him where there was plenty of room for them to keep their distance. Touch his hip and squeeze as he reached into the sink to set down his dirty mug. And part of Jim knew it had to be a game, like gay chicken or something, because that’s who _real_ Ryan _was_. Was it bad that he liked the attention? That was probably okay right? Reacting to it would be wrong. 

_Why would it be wrong again?_

He was too busy stuck trying to remember the reason why to pay attention to where he was going. He collided with someone outside the facility closet, taking the pair of them down hard. 

“Ow! Shit!” Jim cursed as pain radiated from the point of his elbow and through his hand. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” he tried for apologic but it came out strained once he realized who he’d taken down. 

“Too busy daydreaming about me again Halpert?” Ryan asked, rubbing his cheek which was now reddinging from the impact of Jim’s shoulder. 

They were a mess of tangled limbs and Jim realized, to his horror he was hard. _You really need to get a grip on yourself man._ He tried to pull back but he needed assistance from Ryan, who was currently relaxing back on his palms, looking positively content to stay right where he was. 

“Get off,” he huffed, trying his best to scoot back and away, but Ryan's ass was sitting on his calf. 

“Off of you or off with you?” Ryan asked, eyes sparkling with delight when Jim nearly choked. He moved his leg up Jim’s, making a point to drag the tip of his insanely clean dress shoe over Jim’s now obvious erection. 

Jim managed to catch the sound before it escaped, clearing his throat and pulled his limbs back quickly. His heart was pounding so loud in his chest he was sure Ryan could hear it. 

“Oops, sorry,” Ryan shrugged, pumping his eyebrows once before standing. He didn't offer his hand out for Jim, instead he dragged the pad over his thumb over his bottom lip, obviously eye fucking Jim once more before entering back into the bullpen. 

Jim sat on the dirty floor of Dunder Mifflin for a full 3 minutes, attempting to calm his heart rate enough to stand. He had absolutely no doubt about Ryan's intentions now. And to make matters worse, Ryan knew his. He let his head fall into his hands. 

_He was so, so screwed._


	3. Wanna get a drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infidelity, sex confessions, drunk happy accidents  
> What more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* this was supposed to be a ONE SHOT and then I had like a million other ideas and now we have arrived at Ye Olde Filler Chapter  
> enjoy the set up of a great fucking time 
> 
> Also for the sake of the story we are gonna pretend Scraton and Pittsburg are closer than they are

By 4:30 he had been mentally checked out for about two hours. 

Pam had called him after lunch and told him she had made a friend. Which he _did_ know about, Brian, from the study group. Funny part though, turns out that said ‘friend’ might have possibly kissed Pam while they were supposed to be studying last night. Oh and _extra fun_ detail, they might have “accidently” had sex too. Pam had rambled on another paragraph full of tearful apologies but Jim had stopped listening. The corded receiver lay face down on a stack of papers. Jim grabbed his coffee mug and headed to the kitchen. 

By the time 5:05 rolled around almost the entire office had left to go home. The sting of betrayal was still fresh in his mind. And fuck did it smart. It broke Jim’s heart to hear her stumble out her confession, it stung his ego she’d let it happen, and more than anything it enraged him to know that while he was here literally _suffering_ she was having a great fucking time in New York without him. With _‘Brian.’_ One thing was for sure, he definitely didn't feel guilty about his dreams about Ryan anymore. Because at the end of the day they were still just _dreams_. 

Jim was expending far too much energy overthinking what that Brian might have looked like when a warm hand squeezed his shoulder, bringing him back to the present moment. He blinked twice before registering the empty office. “ _Oh my god,_ what time is it?”

“Relax, it's just after 5,” Ryan chuckled, letting his hand slide off Jim’s shoulder and drift across his upper back. He started to rub smooth circles into the tense muscles, taking Jim’s silence for acceptance.

 _It felt really nice actually_. A second hand was on him now, rubbing between his shoulder blades before pressing both thumbs into the sore aches of his muscles. He nearly groaned at the instant relief the action caused. _Shit, maybe he really did need to start taking those stretching tips more seriously..._

“I guess everyone was in a rush to get home?” He added, because _Oh my god,_ Ryan’s hands were magical and he needed them to stay. He didn't even care how many professional and personal lines they crossed, as long as it didn't stop. 

“Probably, but they all bailed like, 10 after 4.” Ryan let one hand rub up the expanse of his neck, Jim’s head fell forward easily. 

“They did?” _Wow he really did check out._ Ryan rubbed too hard on a particularly tender spot in his neck and Jim hissed. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, lightening his pressure and returning his hands to Jim’s shoulders. They were quiet for exactly 3 minutes. Jim knew because his eyes never left the clock. Ryan’s hands never left his back. Jim let his eyes fall closed again. 

“Wanna go get a drink? 

His eyes flew open, because, he couldnt be serious? Instead he asked, “Where?” _Because, he was planning on getting drunk tonight anyway. It was probably safer for him to drink with company, even if that company was one Ryan Howard._

“Poor Richards?” Ryan shrugged, finally removing his hands from Jim and sliding into pockets of auburn skinny jeans. 

He missed them instantly. “Nah.” The staff went there after work, and he really didn’t think he could handle any of them in the emotional state he was in. 

“I know a place just out of town?”

And in that moment, Jim couldn't think of a reason why not. “Okay.”

* * *

Some time later, _Jim wasn't totally positive how much later, he checked out the second he slid into Ryan’s car,_ they were pulling up in front of a bar Jim wasn't familiar with. In fact, he didn't recognize this area at all? 

“Uh, Ry? Where are we?”

“Pittsburg,” the brunette replied easily, grabbing his suit jacket out of the backseat before motioning Jim to follow. 

_Pittsburg??_ _When Jim had agreed to another bar he didn't think it would be so far away!_ He huffed and followed the shorter man inside, surprised when the bar smelled drastically different than any bar he’d ever been in. Firstly, it smelled a lot more pleasant. Less like fried fat and cheap beer and more like citrus cleaning products and Abercrombie. He was 90% positive he walked through a cologne cloud on the way inside. It wasn't bad necessarily, just overwhelming. He spotted Ryan at the bar, propped up on one elbow with a drink in his hand. Jim was too tired to try and remain annoyed. 

Jim took the drink gratefully. “The host with the most.” 

Ryan’s eyes sparkled as he took a sip of his own colorful drink. “Oh you haven't seen anything yet Halpert.”

A second round was in his hands before he had even finished the first half of _whatever this blue thing was,_ and Ryan motioned them down the bar. When they settled, they were huddled close in the absolute left edge of the bar. Jim’s back was pressed up against a faded purple wall. By the time he finished his first drink Ryan had their _third_ already on the counter. His eyebrows shot up. 

“Trying to get me drunk Howard?” _Because that may have been the plan all along but Ryan didn't know that._

“What gave it away?” He winked, nodding towards the two untouched beverages in front of Jim. 

Jim couldn't help it, he giggled into his drink. It felt good to be so brazenly flirted with. The last person he flirted with was Pam. _And he didn't want any of this to feel like Pam._ He downed the contents of his second drink and swallowed two thirds of his third before setting the glass down with smack. 

“So,” he asked, grateful when it took Ryan a few seconds to focus on his face. _Well he had downed three drinks in 15 minutes._

“Soooo?” Ryan giggled.

 _Oh yeah, he was definitely buzzing._ "What made you ask me to get a drink?”

Ryan sat his chin on his left knuckles, sparkling blue eyes staring up at him in wonder. Jim straightened at the sharp clench in his gut the look caused. “Jim, we’ve worked together for 6 years. I think I know you pretty well by now.” 

Jim cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, swallowing down the rest of his drink before staring down into the empty glass. “You wanna elaborate on that?”

Ryan shrugged, straightening back up and reaching for his own drink. “Only if you tell me what Pam said around 2:30.”

Jim nearly bit through his tongue. “How did y-”

“I _just_ told you. Anyway, you looked like you needed someone to talk to. And in the event you needed someone to do more than talk to… Well let’s be honest Jim, you haven’t stopped eye fucking me since I took Pam’s old job, so why don’t we just call this what it is.”

Jim choked on his drink, red sugary syrup shooting through his nostrils and burning his sinuses. It wasn't attractive in the slightest, but he also hadn’t expected to be called out like that. 

“Listen, you don't actually have to tell me, because I’ll be honest man, I don't care. Trouble in paradise, identity crisis, doesn't matter. Whatever the case, _I’m_ the current object of your desire and I have absolutely no objection to sleeping with you.” 

_Oh. Well. That sure makes things a lot easier._ When Jim could take a breath without choking he raised what was left of his drink, Ryan’s eyes twinkled when they clinked glasses in agreement. Jim’s face puckered at the bitterness of the drink. Whatever _that_ was, he didn't like it. He cleared his throat and motioned for the man running the bar. 

“Hey man, can we get two shots of whiskey please?” 

A blonde man with half a shaved head and uh _colorfully_ done up eyes turned around, reaching for the bottle of Red Label.

“What? Ew, no, I don’t swallow cheap whiskey.” Ryan protested. 

“Oh yeah, what do you swallow sweetheart?” The bartender fired back easily and Jim’s eyebrows shot to the ceiling at the man's boldness. Ryan only took the sexual comment in stride, leaning over the bar top and whispering something into the silver hoop pierced ear. Jim watched as the man’s lavender lids fluttered with interest, icy pools catching his and locking him right where he stood. The older man’s eyes blazed with heated desire, and Jim flushed, not used to having such a publicly pointed look shot in his direction. 

When the pair separated, the bartender reached for a bottle of Don Julio and prepared the remainder of 3 tequila shots. Jim was grateful for the temporary break from the gaze. He used the freedom to check him out. He was tall, but Jim couldn't tell how much was him and how much was the platform boots. He had an athletic build that he dressed to show off, beautifully sculpted arms that were at least 40% tattoos. The dark silver vest he wore barely concealed his chest and Jim could see the small silver balls on either side of the man's nipples. This guy was almost too pretty to be real. 

“Bottoms up gentlemen, on the house,” he said, pushing forward three shots of Don Julio, a salt shaker and a plate of limes. 

Jim’s mouth dropped open in shock. Ryan shoved a glass into his hands before he could say anything stupid like _are you sure?_ And they all cheered before tossing the clear liquid back. It burned significantly more than he remembered, and the lime didn't help as much as people claim. A second shot was being pushed into his hands and he took the second without hesitation. _Free expensive shots with Ryan and a hot bartender?_ _Hell yeah! That’s why he was here wasn't he?_ And with every shot he raised to his lips, ‘Brian and Pam’ became a distant memory. 

* * *

Jim was more than drunk now, as was Ryan, and the younger was now pulling him outside, wrangling him by his tie towards a decrepit looking building with a large, rusty teal door.

“No no no, you're _not_ taking me in there,” he protested, albeit very slurry. _That looked like a murder shack!_

“What! Jim! _Why not?_ ” Ryan whined, and Jim’s chest tightened at the same time his dick twitched at the familiar, needy sound. _Damn his subconscious was_ good. 

Just then the old door burst open, three people were exiting and Jim could see the technicolor strobe lights and hear the repetitive bass line. _Oh. Fuck, of course._ But even still- 

“I can’t go in there dressed like this,” he motioned to his tousled office clothes. He was absolutely _not_ dressed for a _dance club_.

Ryan stopped to look at him. He squinted hard in concentration before stumbling forward, gripping his hip hard for steadiness and completely violating what was left of Jim’s personal space. He yanked Jim’s shirt out from his pants and began unbuttoning the light blue button down from the top. Jim didn't think he was breathing.

Ryan eyed the worn and stained cotton undershirt and huffed in annoyance. “When I'm done fixing your sleeves, take this off.” 

Jim nodded because _he was probably the expert_ , and held out his arms, watching as Ryan transformed his boring desk job clothes into a somewhat passable club outfit. 

“Okay, you don't need this either, unless you want it?” He asked, motioning to his dark navy tie. 

“You wear it,” he suggested and Ryan hesitated for a second before taking it. Jim really liked the way it looked over top of Ryan’s V-neck. 

A sharp burst of wind cut through the alleyway and across Jim’s skin, causing him to curse out in pain. Because it was fucking March, so it was still freezing out. His nipples pebbled in the cold and goosebumps covered every inch of exposed skin. Jim wanted to wrap his arms around himself but Ryan was still in his space, eyes glued to his exposed chest. It made him feel seen in all sorts of ways he wasn't able to process right now so he asked, 

“Do I look okay?” 

Ryan’s eyes remained where they were, though now his bottom lip was pinched under an appreciative grin. Ryan’s hand reached for his. 

“You're perfect, let's go.”


	4. BoyToy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut, and rough sex  
> Y'all have earned it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you catch any of the 8 million references in this chapter I'll love you forever

It was a blur of blacklights, ID’s and hot pink stamps on their wrists that read _Boytoy_ and then they were at the bar, taking _more_ shots with anyone who was close by. Jim was on a cloud. He had a feeling a lot of tonight would be a blacked out blur tomorrow, but he hoped, at least _this_ part wasn't. He had no idea where Ryan had taken him, but holy shit it felt like heaven. The music had a pleasant steady beat that was infectious the longer you remained exposed to it and the stobes and constant stream of glitter falling from the ceiling reminded him of a strip club. Ryan seemed to know the exact layout of the club, which Jim was grateful for because he was too fucked up to do anything but follow. Once they were through the worst of the crowd and in a place he could finally take in his surroundings, he did. Dancing amongst the flicking blacklights and purple glitter were hundreds of pretty boys who looked just like Ryan. “Whoa.”

“Yeah. Figured you’d like it,” a sly grin slid on his face as he eyed the group of men appreciatively.

Jim raised his empty shot glass in congratulation, “You’re two for two Howard.”

“Yeah?” and then suddenly Ryan’s voice was much closer, like it had been outside, “Let me try for 3?”

Jim shuddered pleasantly, gripping Ryan by the back of the neck before he could move any closer. His instinct was to stop him, hold him back by his stupid long gelled locks, but looking at him now, he couldn’t remember _why_. Ryan did. He felt a hand grip his hip and it steadied him. He blinked up at Ryan’s equally glassy eyes. 

“It’s okay Jim.” 

And then he felt himself falling forward, connecting their lips with a searing kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to become biting, Ryan was fighting for control and Jim was just drunk enough to let him have it. 

“Come on,” Ryan urged, pulling him by his slacks into the belly of the dance floor. 

Jim was grateful Ryan didn't force him to dance, though he was curious where the hell they were going now. On the opposite side of the club there was another large door, steel colored with an oil worn handle. When Ryan opened the door, only more darkness could be found on the other side. 

“Where are you taking me Ry,” Jim whispered nervously. 

“The backroom. Trust me Halpert, you'll love it.” 

_Trust me._ If there was one thing he knew drunk or sober it was that it could be downright _lethal_ to trust Ryan Howard. History had shown Jim time and time again _not_ to trust the younger man, let alone spend any extended solo time with him. But the curious and slightly masochistic side of his subconscious had risen to the driver's seat once again, overriding all rational thought and previous experiences. 

The door shut behind them with a quiet click, and the club music was immediately drowned out by a chorus of moans, gasps, and punched whispers. The hallway was dimly lit, but Jim could see sets of humans, _naked males as far as he could tell,_ across all surfaces of the furnitureless room. As Ryan pulled him past the bodies twisted in numerous positions that he had never personally witnessed outside of _porn_ he considered he might be dreaming again. Mostly because there was no _way_ clubs like _this_ existed in real life. And in the off chance they _did_ , they couldn't possibly exist in _Pittsburgh_. 

“I know, it's hot, but come on, we're almost there,” Ryan chuckled, the breath on his ear made him shiver. Jim flushed and followed, he hadn’t realized how obviously he had been staring. They walked around one corner and down a separate hallway before they found a moderately private, available area.

“Good enough for you?”

To their left, a taller, long haired brunette was throat fucking a skinny blonde that looked even younger than Ryan. Jim’s core throbbed and his mouth dried. _Fuck_. _Yeah_ , _this was perfect._

_“Good.”_

And Jim didn't even have time to react to the fact he spoke out loud again because Ryan was on him, tearing his shirt off his shoulders and tossing it onto the questionably textured floor. Jim didn't stop him, instead his focus shifted to do the same. He had been dying to see what was under those v necks for _weeks_ now and he knew Ryan would not disappoint. But as soon as the cloth was off his smaller frame, Ryan sank to his knees, taking Jim’s undone slacks with him. 

_Whoa._

Jim’s long cock bounced free from confines, slapping wetly against his stomach. Ryan eyed the large organ hungrily. “Jesus Christ Jim,” he whispered, but it sounded more exasperated than mocking.

“S-Sorry,” he blushed, because _yeah, it wouldn't be the first time his size was a dealbreaker._

“What the fuck are you sorry about?” He asked, gripping the base firmly and halting any reservations Jim had about Ryan not wanting this. 

Jim’s knees buckled as pleasure shot from his center as Ryan swallowed down as much as he could in one breath. His hips bucked reflexively, desperately chasing the wet heat he’d been craving for over a month. He gripped Ryan’s head to steady himself _and hopefully not accidently throat fuck him without warning him again._

Ryan just pulled his hips forward, choking down as much as he could, even if it caused his eyes to fill with tears. 

“ _Shit_ , _fuck_ ,” Jim hissed, he was so close already. 

Ryan pulled back with a hard suck, his lips popping wetly as he smiled up at Jim. “I mean, I’m game if you are.”

Jim’s cock twitched in the cool air and he groaned. He ached to finally be inside the man. He had been putting off the inevitable for too long. Maybe that’s what his dreams had been trying to tell him. It wouldn’t be the first time he was so deep in denial he couldn’t see the neon pink _‘SEXUAL ATTRACTION’_ sign through his rose colored glasses. But thanks to tonight's unfortunate, and potentially unavoidable circumstances, he didn't have to wait anymore. He smiled, yanking Ryan’s head back and eyeing the hard swallow that followed. _No, he didn’t think Ryan Howard would disappoint at sucking dick either._

“Then I guess you better get me ready Ryan,” he whispered, forcing the man's mouth back on his cock. 

Ryan took it with pride, eyes never leaving Jim’s as he slobbered all over the thick organ. 

When Jim pulled him up he gasped raggedly for air, choking wetly on a mix of his own saliva and precome. It was the hottest sound Jim had ever heard. 

“Did you bring lube or anything by chance? Because I'm probably going to have to prep you.”

Ryan shook his head quickly. “No, no don't, I don't need it.”

Jim’s eyes opened wide. _“What?”_ Because that wasn't even Jim being egotistical, he knew it would hurt. 

“I _want_ it to hurt,” he gasped, eyes blazing with a desire that burned something deep in Jim’s gut. _Just like they did in your dreams,_ his subconscious graciously supplied. Jim gripped the back of Ryan’s hair tight, testing a theory. He smiled when Ryan gasped as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Fuck Ry, you really are a painslut, aren't you?”

 _“Yes,”_ he nodded, hips thrusting up desperately against nothing but open air. 

Jim licked his lips hungrily. “But you’re kind of a regular slut too. I mean, look where we are.” 

“I don’t know why you’re acting surprised,” Ryan chuckled, gasping as Jim’s teeth grazed down his neck and nipped sharply at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “I’ve never been quiet about it, you just assumed it was only with women.” 

Jim growled at the comment before shoving the shorter man’s back to the wall, gripping his throat and squeezing. 

Ryan’s body burned with desire and adrenaline. The adrenaline and oxytocin he got from rough sex was the closest he could get to high anymore so he indulged in it as often as he could. Jim’s hand squeezed until he began to see spots. He let his limbs fall limp and pliable. Jim supported all of Ryan’s weight with his other hand. The strength behind the grip made Ryan’s balls ache. 

“How many times have you let strangers use you back here huh?” 

Jim released the grip on his neck for only a second or two before squeezing once more. His body burned, It still wasn't _enough_. He needed _more_. Harder. Faster. _Meaner_. Maybe if he pushed Jim harder. Jim’s voice had a rough edge to it, almost possessive and it was fucking hot. There was a wild animal trapped behind those innocent boy-next-door face, he could feel it. And he wanted nothing more than to unleash it upon himself. 

“As often as I could.” 

It worked, because then Jim was piercing into him with only spit as lube. A choked gasp was barely able to make it past his lips before Jim was kissing him, distracting him from the huge cock trying to split him in two. But Ryan didn’t want to be distracted, he wanted to feel _everything_. He yanked his lips away from Jim’s and licked down his neck, biting into the meat of his shoulder as Jim bottomed out. His hips twitched hard in response. It _burned,_ but he felt so _full_. He missed this, he _needed_ this. A tightness in his chest released with the final connection of their bodies. He wanted to stay right here forever. 

“How many times in a night?”

Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut. He missed those days, just hours upon hours of blissed out nirvana as he let anyone and everyone use him until he came. 

“I was high, and didn't have anywhere to be the next day, I tried for 6. I usually couldn't walk the next day and the coke comedown was always a bitch.” 

The hand around his neck lessened at the admittance, too shocked to multi-task. 

“Shit, are you serious?”

 _How very Jim._ Thankfully all Ryan had to do was squeeze his ass around him and he was back, snapping his hips up sharply, sending the shorter man’s libido into hyperdrive. He panted up towards the ceiling, Jim’s fat cock railing his prostate head on now. _More, more, more._ “I’d take at least two at a time if I could, but it was never enough, never full enough.” 

Jim saw spots in his vision. It was a literal _strain_ on his muscles to keep the orgasm back. Ryan was vice tight around him, needy and cocky as he confessed with pride how big of a slut he really was. He tried to imagine what Ryan would look like, high and fucked out, stuffed full at both ends with cock. He gripped the younger man's hips hard enough to bruise and continued the fast pace. “Is this enough for you?” Because Jim’s ego _had_ to know. 

“Almost,” Ryan laughed, protesting loudly when that caused Jim to pull out completely. “Goddamn it, _fine_! You have the longest dick I’ve ever had Halpert, congrats. Should have known, everything about you is huge.” 

Jim smiled, ego sufficiently stroked. “Well you know me, always happy to provide excellent service.” 

“Then keep _fucking me,_ ” he ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice. Jim readjusted their positions, lifting one of Ryan’s legs onto his shoulder before returning to their previous speed. 

Ryan’s mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back. His brain felt like it was melting out his ears. 

“Looks like I finally found the off button to your mouth.”

And he _did,_ the angle was perfect. Jim’s additional weight had him sandwiched between a hot sweaty body and cold unforgiving stone. The new position put tremendous pressure on his prostate and rendered him speechless as he approached orgasm faster than he ever had sober. 

“How do you wanna come baby?” 

“Like this, but need- more.” Ryan whined, jerking his hips in time with Jim’s pace.

Jim pulled Ryan’s hips down, gripping him tight enough to leave bruises. Ryan’s hips twitched hard in an effort to get away from the too large intrusion, but Ryan _lived_ to push his body to its limits. Every nerve ending lit up in pained pleasure, his body feeling full, used, and abused in a way it hadn't in months. He sobbed, rocking down to get more. Jim wrapped his hand around Ryan’s throat again, squeezing tight. Ryan’s cock slapped his stomach rhythmically, precome dribbling out a steady stream since they started. 

Jim couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

_“Jim please,”_ His voice was barely audible, his eyes were permanently locked in the back of his skull, body buzzing with an impending orgasm. _Almost there. So close. Just need a little bit-_

And then Jim gripped his dick hard, digging the tip of his fingernail into the oversensitive slit. The extra added biting pain had Ryan finally spasming through his release. 

“Jim- Fuck _, yes!_ _Fuck,_ ” his voice cut off before the k and his body was shuddering with the intensity of his release. 

Hot white fluid painted his and Jim’s stomachs, waves of pleasure shuddering through him and constricting his channel tight. Jim eyed the mess hungrily, wishing he could fill Ryan's ass with come. The primal part of his brain wanted to watch it drip out of his hole after. 

“You can, _please_ , _fill me._ ”

“Jesus Christ Ryan,” Jim gasped. Not needing to be told twice, he fucked up roughly. 

Ryan screamed through a second orgasm, Jim’s cock battering his oversensitive prostate bringing him over the edge once more. Jim’s jaw dropped. _He didn't even know that was possible_. 

The combination of Ryan’s hot spasming ass and watching the object of his fantasies come on his dick _twice_ now had him coming, his body chasing his orgasm in a blinding snapping of his hips. It was hot, dirty, dangerous, and reckless, and he didn’t regret a single second of it. 

Ryan fell limp in his arms, and Jim just barely caught them both before they hit the floor. He held the smaller man against his chest while he attempted to catch his breath, sated in a way they both needed. When their breathing had leveled out, he tried to pull out. Ryan hissed a little in discomfort. 

“Sorry.” Because he was sure Ryan was sore. 

“It’s fine, really don’t worry about it,” he reassured, struggling to find his own clothes in the darkness. Which prompted Jim to think, _now what?_

As if reading his mind, Ryan asked, “Want to get a room? Then we don't have to drive all the way back to Scranton tonight.”

 _Scranton. Right. The place with his job, girlfriend, ex girlfriend? and life._ Sobriety washed over him like a cold bucket of ice water. Because, right now, he was awake. And awake Jim knew they couldn't stay in the gay wonderland that was Pittsburg forever. 

“You can fuck me again.” Ryan offered, sweetening the deal and bringing him to the current moment. He smiled wide. 

“Alright, deal.” _Scranton was a tomorrow Jim problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is the point where I point out that the sex in this story is fictional and has no negative repercussions when it comes to unprotected sex.  
> Please please please make sure to play safely in real life. STI's, unwanted pregnancy, and HIV are all very real, life changing things.  
> I cannot recommend Planned Parenthood enough for all questions sex related.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have 4-5 chapters, make sure you check out "i'm the powder, you're the fuse (just add some friction)" [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116625)


End file.
